New Beginnings
by Chels0320 LovingTheSongbird
Summary: Summer of Bethyl: Beth and Daryl are trapped in a classroom in an abandoned school while searching for supplies. All they wanted was a small vacation away from the group, not a permanent one. Being trapped in a room with Beth brings something to the surface for Daryl.


**The Walking Dead** **  
** **Beth X Daryl** **  
** **Summer of Bethyl: Vacation Prompt** **(First Week)**

 **Title: New Beginnings**

 **Note: Post Season 5/ Team Delusional / Beth Lives / Set two weeks after Beth Arrives at Alexandria**

 **Rating: Mature, Explicit, whatever rating that includes a drawn out smut scene ;D**

 ***Summary: Beth and Daryl are trapped in a classroom in an abandoned school while searching for supplies. All they wanted was a small vacation away from the group, not a permanent one. Being trapped in a room with Beth brings something to the surface for Daryl.** *****

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is great. 'Take that door, it's the way out.' Now we're stuck with a bunch of Walkers outside that door and all the windows boarded up. What do we do, Daryl?... Daryl? DARYL?!"

When she turned to look at him, Beth wished she could have taken every word back. The look of defeat in Daryl's eyes was almost unbearable. She really wasn't the best in crisis situations. She had absolutely no filter when she was thrown into them. Beth and Daryl were the same in that way. Although he wasn't saying anything back, he was giving her that "bad dog" 'tail between his legs' look. She hated that more than him yelling back at her. Now she felt like an asshole. Which she felt wasn't too off base at the moment.

They had both gone outside Alexandria's walls to get some alone time, like a mini vacation from the group (mostly from Maggie). They hadn't had time to talk because Daryl was either scouting with Aaron or Beth was pulled away by Maggie to some party or dinner. After a week and a half of this unending dreadful cycle, they had finally had enough. They came together one night and made this plan to go out of the walls. Just for some time to just catch up and be themselves for a change.

When Beth had shown up at the gates, Officer Tanaka and Dr. Edwards beside her, he thought he was dreaming. He had found himself completely struck into a catatonic state as she yelled his name when she saw him. Her yellow polo was covered in blood, sweat, and now the tears that fell from her face to the fabric. She had immediately barreled through the gates, and slammed right into his chest. She had almost knocked him off his feet because of his dazed state. When she had looked up at his face he could see the beautiful blue eyes he had missed staring into. The tears that hadn't quite fallen yet made her eyes take a lighter hue but still kept their intense color, like more of a gorgeous cerulean blue. He was completely and totally lost in them and couldn't find any words to say. He was the true definition of speechless. After a while of his silence she gave a small giggle and a knowing look, "Told ya, you'd miss me." He slowly brought his eyes from hers and had looked at the scars of her past. Her head wound still noticeable but faded. The cuts on her face he had seen that dreadful day were now barely visible. You could see them if you really tried….. But why even try?

Maggie, at first, had been against Beth leaving Alexandria (of course) but with some encouragement from Daryl and some talking with Beth, she finally seemed okay with it. After a weak and a half, Maggie had finally let Beth go from her side. Before it was like Beth was glued to her side... More like super glued... And with duct tape wrapped around. It was amazing Maggie let Beth go to the bathroom without her. But Daryl understood why. He knew better than anyone. Maggie had lost Beth not once but twice and she wasn't planning on a third. Neither was he.

Beth and Daryl didn't specify when they would be back but it definitely would be a while. They said they were going to go hunt and scavenge for supplies which wasn't completely untrue but they also just needed time to themselves. A day like before when it was just them. A time before Grady Memorial Hospital had fucked things up.

Everyone knew Daryl had "lost something back there". He hadn't just lost her, but had also lost a piece of himself as well. And now he had that piece back in its rightful place. She really did bring out the lightness he hid from everyone else. He didn't shout it out or show it like he wanted to but that was from years of baggage he had from his past, but he was learning. He was learning to let go of it piece by piece, the more and more time he spent with her. He had missed that carefree feel he got by being around her.

By the grace of a higher power he had gotten her back, and now he was going to lose her again because he had gotten them trapped. He hadn't even heard the walkers moaning and groaning around the corner of the long hallway they were taking to the nurse's station. He had been too busy teasing Beth about how her crossbow skills were "a lil rusty" when she had missed that squirrel from earlier. He should have been more careful and vigilant. Not to mention, the bag of ammunition they had brought had been left behind as well. Beth had run into a walker and had fallen backwards, ultimately dropping the bag. The bag of ammunition at the time was the last thing on his mind as he pulled her up and took off running. He had sworn the door they had opened had another exit but he had been so turned around that they were now trapped in a classroom with no exit.

And now Beth was coming right up to him and grasping his hand, "I'm sorry... This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have gone off like that."

He snatched his hand away from hers and walked to one of the windows, attempting to bust through one. No use. The wood barricade covered the whole entire window. Daryl would have been impressed if it wasn't blocking them from freedom of this nightmare. He started hammering his fist against the barrier.

"Daryl, please... Stop. This isn't your fault." Beth pleaded, stepping towards him again.

Daryl stopped but narrowed his eyes, "Nah, You know good and damn well this is ma fault. Even said it urself. We shoulda never done this."

Beth again was mentally bashing herself for those things she had said. She knew he was already filled with a copious amount of self-hatred already, "Don't say that, Daryl... I didn't mean-"

He cut her off, "Yeah... Ya did." And he went back to trying to find a way out. He wasn't mad at her as much as he was pissed at himself. It was a rookie mistake he had already made in the past. He could say it was her fault for distracting him but it had been him who had been careless, which in turn put them in this dangerous situation.

When he came close enough she grabbed his arm but he shrugged her off, "Daryl, please don't do this. If we're goin' ta die I don't want you dyin' mad at me."

He stopped pacing around the room and looked at her. "I'm not mad at ya' and we ain't dyin' here." He growled out. "At least you're not." He went for the door, "I'm gonna open this door and attract as many of em' as I can my way. You make a run for it when you see an opening."

Her eyes widened with disbelief at his selfless plan, "No."

"'S the only way." Daryl gritted his teeth together.

"I... I can't. I'm not gonna leave you." Beth's voice was strangled but he heard every word. "I'm not going anywhere." Beth sat down at a desk, stubbornly crossing her legs.

"Greene..." Daryl growled out.

"Dixon…" Beth shot back at him, voice laced with defiance.

"Get your ass outta that chair and do what I say." Beth stayed right where she was. His anger rose, "NOW." He was getting tired of her defiant attitude.

Beth got out of the chair but walked up to him, she got so close he had the instinct to jump back from her. She brought her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. For a moment, he felt like a caged animal and it took everything for him not to push her back. She was comforting him, trying to calm him down. So instead of pushing it away like his brain was telling him too, he accepted it.

He felt her breath on his ear as she whispered, "I'm not. Gonna. Leave. You. And that's final."

Despite his uncomfortableness with her being pressed up against him he was slightly warmed by her words. And surprised by the forceful edge in her tone. She slowly came apart from him and placed a kiss on his cheek before he could move away. She smiled at him and he gave her a nod in return, the redness rising in his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

She walked away from him, leaning against a wall as she took out her gun from her side and started taking it apart. She started cleaning the parts with a rag, setting the other pieces aside on a table beside her.

Daryl shook his head in disbelief. How could she be this calm? Their unavoidable death was clawing its way into the room and she was... Cleaning her gun?!

He was pacing around the room, still looking for a way out. As he stilled himself again, he caught a glance of her starting to put the pieces back together.

Daryl felt his impatient-self get the best of him, "Got an idea?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. We wait."

Daryl scoffed in disbelief, "Wait? For what? For them to give up? That ain't happenin'. Or are ya' waitn' for them to tear that door down and kill us?" He was losing control of his anger. It was definitely the nerves, "Why can't you just stop being a damn child and do what you're told."

She immediately stopped cleaning as she heard his last sentence leave his lips.

"Child?!" She slid the last piece in place and then slammed her gun down onto the desk beside her.

She pushed herself off the wall. "Maybe if you could pull your head out of your selfless ass for one second you would be able to see that I care about you, and would be beyond upset if you died just so I could live. You're one of the smartest men I know but you're just plain ignorant when it comes to people caring about you and your feelings." She was up in his space and he was stepping back as she challenged him.

He didn't like being trapped or challenged so he came back at her, "I'm sorry feelings ain't my specialty or highest priority at the moment. I'm not worryin' about that when that door any minute now can come cavin' in."

Beth scoffed a little, "They're walkers, Daryl. Not The Hulk. There's a lot of them but not enough to do that kind of damage." She paused, "and like you'd try even if we weren't in this situation." Her comment was laced with her snide attitude she was clearly tossing at him again.

He wanted to think he heard her wrong but he knew he hadn't. He didn't know if it was the combination of her pushing him or the walkers outside the room but suddenly his control was gone in an instant. "You need to get your priorities straight. You're stuck in a fantasy that we ain't in a dangerous world. It can't go back to being the way it was. Grow up." He shoved passed her. He was done trying to talk sense into her.

 _Was she really talking about him not showing her affection... Out of all the times she could have brought this up, she brings it up now?!_

Now that he thought about it, she had been trying to talk to him about it. When they were in the woods, she would make little comments here and there about the past and he'd just shrug or make a grunting sound. It was hard for him to voice what he was feeling. She knew that.

She had gotten really quiet. _Grow up?_ That was the equivalent to a slap to the face and he knew it.

He hadn't heard her follow him like he expected... She was just staring down at the floor. He was thinking he had gone too far because her silence was clawing at him, but finally she started talking again. But in a damaged, pleading tone.

"Can I just ask you somethin'? And then you don't have to say anythin' else... Just give me one straight answer." Beth sounded like she was close to tears and Daryl mentally cursed himself. Beth was strong. She was a grown woman. He knew that. He shouldn't have said those things to her. He also knew how she felt about him. You'd have to be blind to not see that the girl cared a whole lot about him. He was just not capable of returning it. He just wasn't.

She took his silence as a yes, "Back at that funeral home... That last night we were together… I saw what you were trying to tell me that night. Now I want you to say it aloud this time. I know you felt something back there, what was it?"

To say her question made Daryl uncomfortable was an understatement. He knew what he had felt. He just wasn't sure he could put it into words… or if he could even allow himself to put it into words. And this wasn't the time to talk about this.

He started, "This ain't the ti-"

Beth stopped him, "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

He growled out a "Fine." And then he sighed. He answered her with the most unsatisfying answer he could give, "I don't know."

Her look turned from hurt to a seething glare in an instant, "That's bull shit and you know it. You can't even give me one straight answer? I guess I should've figured. You never let yourself feel or-"

Something snapped in his head again and he was right back in her space, "I did every day! Every damn day you were gone, it hurt like hell..." She looked up at him almost shyly and took a small step back from him.

He sighed. He might as well go all the way with it, "You wanna know what I was thinkin' that night?" It was very slight but he saw the tiniest bit of a nod of her head.

Daryl calmed himself. For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to voice his feelings. He let one stone wall crumble down, "I thought it'd be okay... It'd be okay if we were the only ones left. I felt as if… as long as we had... As long as we were... Together... It wouldn't matter, things would just work out…. You gave me that hope. You changed my mind…. You changed me….. You, Beth."

Beth was shocked and when she didn't say anything she saw Daryl slowly shying away from her. He looked as if he was embarrassed he had let himself express his feelings.

She took back that step she had put between them and brought her hands to his face, pushing her lips to his. Daryl was caught off guard and the instinct to shove her off came to him again. It was twice as hard as when he felt like pulling away when she gave him that hug. As if she felt what he was thinking, she moved her arms around his neck, securing him to her.

She really didn't expect him to respond. She thought he would just stand there, maybe try to push her away but... oh no. After a few seconds of holding him to her, something awoke in Daryl Dixon. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

She was so intoxicating. Her whole essence had him drunk off her instantly. It's when she lightly nipped at his bottom lip that shivers went down his spine and he forced his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers in the process. He hadn't even noticed he was pushed up against a wall until he hit the bulletin board and the butts of a few tacks dug into his back.

Beth suddenly brought her lips away from his, unhooked her arms from his neck, got out of his hold, and took a step back. His mind went to every bad situation.

 _She's come to her senses. She knows he isn't worth it and he isn't good for her. She is too good for him. He didn't deserve her._

Then she brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head and unclasped her bra in one swift motion.

She did seem a little modest at least, because he could see the blush creeping to her cheeks. He was frozen by the sight of her. Her beautiful, long blonde strands that escaped her ponytail flowed down to her breasts, small but shapely and her flat stomach that ran down to her nicely-formed hips.

She had stood there for a moment, only in her jeans, before she walked closer to him. She grabbed his hand and before he could think clearly she laid it on one of her breasts. He was still unsure but gave a hesitant squeeze. Her eyes closed slightly, lips parting slightly as he gained more confidence. Slowly putting more pressure each time she let out a delicious moan. Her hand finally left his hand and she came in for another deep kiss, moaning again as he found her nipple and squeezed, rolling it in between his fingers. Her mouth departed from his again but just barely, lingering in front of his as he worked her breast. He suddenly switched to the other one and she bit her lip.

His lips found her neck as her breathing picked up frequency in pleasure at his continued assault on her. A low pitched squeal erupted from her lips as his head lowered and his lips made contact with her nipple, sucking slightly and moving his tongue over it.

"Daryl..." She breathed as he kissed the valley between her breasts and then latched onto the other one.

She brought his face up to hers to commence another string of hot sloppy kisses as she pushed him harder into the wall, grinding slightly against him. A low growl from the back of his throat sent a whole new kind of pleasure rushing down to her core.

She was successful in getting his vest and crossbow off his shoulders but she noticed him freeze when she grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt.

She knew why. She had been there when he had gotten hurt that day at the farm. She had come into the room while he was sleeping to give him some water. The sheets had revealed half his back so she could see at least half the damage. She didn't know what it was from until months later she had overheard Merle talking about it in the prison. About how he'd left Daryl alone and his father turned on him. The thought of his abuse from his piece of shit father sickened her. Angered her. Depressed her. At one point in this man's life, he was vulnerable, afraid, and scared. She needed to show him that the past needed to be let go.

Before taking his shirt off, she tentatively ghosted her fingers under it, tracing over every scar she came in contact with. He seemed to not mind because he rested his forehead against hers as she took her time memorizing the horror that was his past. Memorizing what he should forget. If she could take away all his horrid memories, she would in a second with no hesitation at all. This man deserved all the good that was left in this world, and she was going to give him that.

"We all got scars, Daryl…" It was barely a whisper but he heard it and he let out a breath he'd been holding in since she started exploring his back. It was relief. She accepted him for him. His scars didn't make her pity him. They didn't scare her away.

She withdrew her hands from his back only to grab his wrist. She placed his hand on her cheek and he understood what she wanted him to do. He brought his forehead away from hers as he lightly caressed the cheek with the faint almost invisible scar on it. Next bringing his hand up to the one on the left side of her forehead, grazing his fingers against it. He stopped before he got to the bullet wound. The one that had taken her away from him. Instead of moving his hand to touch it, he brought his lips to it.

She closed her eyes and pulled in closer to him. As he pulled away from her forehead he claimed her lips again, in a sweet and lingering kiss. She didn't have to remove his shirt because he had already brought it over his head before she could. The bright smile she gave… He swore it lit up the dark classroom.

He snaked his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her the few centimeters length distance between them. Their lips came in contact instantly, accidentally bumping noses causing Beth to let out a giggle.

The heat started rekindling as their kiss became sloppier and needier. He was well aware of his hardness rubbing against her as she ground her hips against him. She could have sworn she heard a whimper escape his lips which made her smile as she kissed the side of his jaw.

Her hands went for his belt, fumbling slightly but getting it loosened enough to undo his pants. He felt his pants and underwear hit the ground and then the feel of her soft nimble fingers grab a hold of him, slowly stroking him. Whatever nervousness either of them may have been feeling was replaced with pure want.

He almost lost control, had almost let himself go in her hand but he gritted his teeth surprisingly succeeding in holding back his orgasm. She withdrew her hand only to come to her pants to undo them but Daryl put his hand over hers. She looked up at him, thinking he was going to tell her to stop but instead pulled her hand away and his replaced its position. He undid the button of her jeans and unzipped her pants. He tugged both her pants and panties down her thighs and let her get the rest of the way free of them. He did the same and kicked out of his clothes as well. He pulled her in but his hand still lingered over her abdomen. His arousal rubbing between them as his fingers lingered just above where she wanted him most.

Daryl experimentally ran a finger passed her blonde curls and up along her wet walls. She buried her face in his chest as he expertly worked her. He explored the heat radiating from her wet center and then brought his finger to graze over her clit, the slickness giving her just the right amount of pressure. She gasped and he took that as a good sign. He did the motion again but slightly lingered as he did small circles around the bud of nerves at first, building her up. He could hear her breathing getting labored, hot and heavy against his chest and when she called out, "Daryl, oh please." He pushed two fingers inside her and let his thumb work her nub slightly faster as he pushed his fingers in and out of her.

He pulled his head away from her slightly to watch. He watched her come apart and damn was it a sight to see. Mouth slightly open and letting out the most delicious sorts of sounds as the tremor of her orgasm slowly ran its course.

To both their surprises, Beth watched as he withdrew his fingers and popped them into his mouth, tasting and sucking them clean. It reminded her of how he'd sucked his fingers clean of that jelly at the funeral home.

' _Well I damn sure didn't see that comin'_ , Beth thought to herself as she roughly grabbed the back of his head, bringing his lips back to hers as she jumped onto him. He barely had time to catch her thighs but he did, her legs locking around him. While still continuing the deep, hungry kiss, he then flipped them around to where Beth was against the wall.

He could feel himself rubbing against her stomach and he let out a groan at the friction and heat invading his lower half. Her lips came to rest by his ear as she breathed out sweet nothings into it, "I need you Daryl... Always... And." Beth paused to get her breath, "I... Love you. I'll always love you."

He stilled but held onto her. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard someone say they loved him.

A sentence that should have scared him away made some other emotion erupt from within him. Because it wasn't the three words, but the way she had said those three words. With such emotion and honesty that he hugged her tighter to him. He could have told her he loved her too because he did. He had for a while now. He just never thought he would be able to show or tell her.

He brought his face away to lock eyes with her. "I love ya' too." It was shyly and softly said but she hadn't expected it and her legs squeezed around him tighter. He then slowly lifted her to hover over him as he slowly let her slip fully onto him. The sharp gasp that came from within her worried him and he let her adjust for a few moments. Then she started rocking her hips against him. He pushed her deeper into the wall as he withdrew from her fully and then came all the way back into her again.

"Beth..." He whispered her name in a breathy, strained tone. She was beyond what he had ever imagined.

Beth let out a cry full of pleasure as he continued to fill her completely to the brim. She brought her lips to his again and she held on to him tighter as his thrusts grew harder and faster. He felt her inner muscles contracting around him and her mouth bite into his shoulder, muffling the scream of ecstasy as she fell apart for the second time. His thrusts were getting more labored now and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He could already feel the inferno in his stomach getting harder and harder to handle and her muscles contracting on him like that wasn't helping his control.

"You can let go, Daryl." Beth huskily whispered in his ear.

 _Jesus Christ._ He'd never heard her voice do that before.

"Just let go", she said again and this time she kissed and bit softly at his neck.

That was his undoing. The combination of being out of practice, her voice, and just her in general had him releasing himself deep inside her. Both their breaths were still uneven and erratic.

The after effects slowly started ebbing and he pushed his face forward, roughly connected their lips again in another passionate kiss. Still recovering, she lowered her forehead to his still reveling in her post-orgasmic bliss.

A certain bang on the door reminded them of the reality that was this world, and that they couldn't stay like this forever. No matter how much they both wanted to.

She slowly slid down from his grasp and maneuvered her way slowly to her clothes. He watched her as she started to dress herself and couldn't help the awkwardness that laced through his inner self. She was just clasping her bra and pulling back on her jeans when she turned to look at him. He was staring at her, still memorizing each soft curve her body had to offer him.

His gaze shied away as he went for his pants and underwear, pulling them up in one swift motion. He felt arms slither around his waist and he couldn't help but jump at the unexpected touch. Would he ever get used to her touch? He believed he would, with time.

"See how good it can feel?" Beth's whisper against his shoulder sent warmth through his whole body.

He knew what she was talking about. Her question wasn't about the sex, it was about the letting go of his barriers and letting someone in. Letting himself love and be loved.

He turned around and nodded, "Yeah… I do." And he took her lips once more with a sweet, chaste kiss.

After they had readjusted and fixed themselves, reality slapped them in the face again as they still had the problem of getting out of the classroom.

Beth chewed on the inside of her cheek as she suggested, "How bout we both fight em' off?"

Daryl's breath caught as he thought about seeing her getting torn to pieces by a Walker. That was the reason he hadn't suggested it in the first place. At least his plan had her getting away safely. With the limited ammo and the close quarters of the classroom, it didn't look good.

Beth saw the fear, "Come on, Daryl! We're both great shots... And we have enough bullets to at least get most of them to trip the others." He looked at her with resistance and she rolled her eyes, "We got this."

Daryl sighed, "Only if you promise me something."

Beth knew what he was going to say, "Don't."

"If you see me get overrun you won't help me and you'll keep doin what ur doin'." Beth shook her head at his request but Daryl was serious.

Beth looked at the door and then back at him, "You know I can't do that."

"Promise... Me..." Daryl pleaded.

Beth chewed on her lip. She soon nodded her head, "But only if you promise me the same."

Now she had him. He stilled. He nodded but she knew he was lying, just like she was.

He lined some desks up so it would disperse the walkers. Beth grabbed her gun from the table she had left it on and Daryl got his crossbow from the ground.

"How many you got?" Daryl asked as his hand unlocked the door.

She withdrew her magazine from her glock and counted, "Seven." She shoved it back into her gun.

Daryl nodded, "Make 'em count. I don't want no close calls."

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl let a small smile form as he twisted the knob barely opening it and taking out the first Walker with his knife. The body gave him time to jump back and get some distance. Beth shot the next one that came forward.

Beth walked through Alexandria, covered in blood and sweat. More blood than sweat.

Maggie was the first to run to her, "I knew this would happen. I'm never letting you outta these damn gates again!" After Maggie was done checking her over she shouted, "What the hell happened?!"

All Beth really wanted was a shower, not to have a conversation with Maggie, "We got trapped in a classroom in an abandoned school. We fought our way through the walkers that were barricadin' us in there. I'm fine, I just need a shower." Beth sniffed herself, "Maybe two….. or three."

Rick was the next to come over to them and speak up, "Where's Daryl?"

Beth looked behind her and let out a chuckle, "Slow poke."

He soon arrived and she immediately stated, "I won."

"Damn cheater, that's whatcha are. Better watch that girl, she'll blindside ya in a second." Daryl gave a small smile towards Beth as he walked to them.

"You're the one who started arguing with me about who killed the most walkers." She argued. "And so I suggested we race to determine the true winner."

"Yeah, and then she tripped me when I started gainin' on her." Daryl grumbled.

"All is fair in love and war, Daryl." Beth quoted and Daryl shook his head as the four of them started walking to their designated house. Beth and Daryl trailed behind Maggie and Rick.

"Sounds like y'all had a great time, despite the getting trapped in a room together. You guys were probably at each other's necks." Maggie laughed as Beth snuck a glance at Daryl who was keeping a straight face but she saw the twinkle in his eye.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, wasn't the vacation I was expectin'. That's for sure."

Beth's smirk didn't go unnoticed by Daryl. He added, "Believe it or not. It was the best one I've ever had."

Beth pushed his shoulder, "It's the **only** vacation you've ever had. And it was only a vacation in the sense that I finally got to get away from Maggie."

"Ha ha ha." Maggie's sarcastic laughter had everyone smiling and laughing.

Daryl slightly tuned to face Beth again, "Was great, though."

Beth blushed slightly, knowing what he was insinuating. She resisted the urge to kiss him but she knew there would be plenty of time for that later. She knew they would have other vacations and adventures… Lots and lots of them.


End file.
